


Day Tripper

by essentialpolice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, One-Shot, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, sloppy blowjob, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialpolice/pseuds/essentialpolice
Summary: Oven is late for the General’s meeting. Katakuri and Smoothie decide to pass the time in the most fun way possible. It’s better than listening to your mother screaming, right?





	Day Tripper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Type O Negative Medley Of Day Tripper/She's So Heavy/If I Needed Someone. Listen to it while reading if you want. 
> 
> Inspired by a friend. Kinda OOC maybe but oh well oops.

They had arrived at around the same time, patiently waiting in the main foyer. Smoothie was tapping her heel against the floor, visibly disgruntled with her other brother’s lateness. 

“How did he even get to this position if he can’t show up on time?” She quizzed Katakuri, who merely shrugged underneath his billowing fur scarf. Even during these moments, he didn’t show his face, and that also made her grit her teeth. It was one thing to not get a proper response, but for him to not take off his scarf, even for her? Aggravating. Smoothie didn’t care about his teeth, as long as he didn’t try to bite her or something. 

Katakuri shifted his feet, spurs on the back of his leather boots clanking against the tile. He dressed head to toe in leather, making him that much more intimidating. Closing his eyes with a soft hum, he tipped his head back against the wall. “He’s not walking in, at least in the next few seconds.”

A snort from Smoothie. That’s all she needed to hear. “I’ll be back when he actually shows up.” Turning, dandelion yellow scarf flouncing behind her, she headed for the door—much to the imploring of the guards inside to not leave. “Move.” Her voice was cold, and they did as she said in one word. “Are you going to come along with me, Katakuri? There’s no reason you should have to wait for our brothers insolence either.” A glance over her shoulder as he straightened himself from the wall. 

“Tch. Might as well, if not to keep you in check.” The taller male followed after her as the guards looked horrified. Two of the Generals were leaving, and Big Mom would surely be mad! But they couldn’t say a single word to either of them, or they’d be eaten or juiced. 

*******

“This is astoundingly ridiculous.” Smoothie flipped her hair over her shoulder, crossing and uncrossing her legs on the terrace bench a little ways off from where they came from. Colorful, cheerful flowers in rows of planters highlighted the scenery, but she couldn’t be bothered to enjoy it. She was too annoyed, with both brothers now. Katakuri had taken up eating jelly beans and flicking them down onto the street, scaring away birds and other small animals that dashed by. The reoccurring, incessant tapping of the candies wasn’t great for her wearing nerves. 

“At least Mother seems to be calm for now. Probably taking her nap...however many she takes in a day.” Katakuri replied, which honestly earned a chortle from Smoothie. They were loyal to their mother, but sometimes, it seemed like you were walking on egg shells around her, and anything could set her off. “What do you think the direction of the meeting is? We’ve got control of our kingdoms, the Rookies, aside from one, are in line...”

Smoothie honestly didn’t know just yet. Even though she was a daughter and surely should’ve been closer, she hadn’t the faintest idea. “Maybe she’s going to try and finally marry you and I off.” A grimace at that thought. Katakuri seemed impartial, but she didn’t want to get married anytime soon. When she did her own thing, she quite enjoyed it. She didn’t want to tailor her life for another individual coming into it, claiming half of her body. 

“I doubt that. She would’ve called us individually. Like I want to know who my annoying sister is marrying.” Katakuri narrowed his eyes in a challenging look, and Smoothie could tell he was smirking under the scarf. 

“So witty and clever of you, really, brother. You’re just jealous that—“

“I won’t be able to dote on you anymore?” Katakuri interrupted her and her color drained from her face. He’d stopped playing with jelly beans, the normally blissful silence shattering. 

“No! You imbecile, that’s not at all what I was going to say!” As she spoke, her brother stood, suddenly looming over her. “You know I can finish your sentences for you. Besides, you took that in a sexual connotation. I didn’t.”

Smoothie stood up, and _smack._ Katakuri didn’t even flinch, his frame standing firm before her, two feet at least taller than her; mouth hidden by his damned scarf. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, dangling her arm above her head, stretching her torso and abdomen as he pulled her off her feet slightly. He had more strength than she did, and it showed, although they were close. “You’re the only sister that doesn’t fawn over me that much.” He sounded pouty, or maybe that was the scarf muffling his words. 

He lowered it, daring to dip his mouth closer to the side of her face, the small of her neck and shoulder, the gentle arch and crevice. “You make me feel _neglected_ sometimes, Smoothie.” One of his canines grazed her skin and she inhaled sharply. “Because this is how you act, Katakuri. You act like a petulant child who doesn’t get fed, and is starved of attention—“

Smoothie was thrown onto her back, feeling the smooth stones even through her leotard. She wore nothing underneath it, for it was improper, and would only impede her movement. Her brother must’ve noticed her budding nipples, because he gave her a toothy grin that made her chill down the spine. Where this was going, she only had the faintest idea—but boy, this was probably why Katakuri hadn’t been married off yet, either. 

 

“Do you want to pass the time until Oven gets here with my company?” Katakuri hadn’t touched her, she’d been laying there, motionless. He’d worried he’d went too far and pushed the wrong button. And then their Mother would really have a fit today. 

Expecting no response, he turned around to walking, before his sister caught him in the ankle with the heel of her boot, tripping him up slightly. She’d propped herself up on her elbows, and had a rather cross look on her face. Her scarf had tumbled off, and there was dirt in her hair. Katakuri gulped. Yep, she was definitely pissed off and—

“Take off your pants.”

“Excuse me?” He was dumbfounded, not quite sure that he had heard her quite right. 

“Off. Pants. Idiot.” Smoothie didn’t have time for games. If he wanted to court his own sister, then he’d better act like it. He wasted no time, then, removing the studded belt, gloves fingers coming down to undo it as she watched like a cat awaiting cream. The leather was clunky, clinging to his toned muscles now that he had a jutting erection forming in the crotch of them. But he knew his sister was an impatient one, so he sped up the process as much as possible. Smoothie, in the meantime, righted herself on her knees in front of him and wasted no time. 

“Wait—!” All of the foresight in the world didn’t prepare him for what would happen next. 

She didn’t wait, grappling his rather engorged cock in her petite hands, pumping it twice, and promptly shoving her tongue against the tip. Katakuri groaned as her hot mouth worked around him, her tongue being the main focus at this point. It almost made him forget someone could see them up here. Almost. Every bob of her mouth was wet, saliva dripping across her lips as she made sure to coat his entire shaft. She bubbled some out, spitting on it and lubing it down with her faux leather gloved hand. The heat from the material made it better, and when she couldn’t fit it all down, it made up for the lack of her throat not engulfing his whole cock. 

It didn’t last long, before she flopped on her back, lifting her athletic legs up in the perfect pose, clamping her thick thighs together. Her leotard pinched them, her pussy, her ass; displaying everything for him in this position as she held her legs straight up. Any other man would fear coming near those thighs, but Katakuri instantly began palming the undersides, dipping close to her ass and outer lips, but arching back always to her calves or the meatiest part of her thigh. Smoothie was rather turned on, and she grumbled under her breath. 

“I sucked you for a reason. Stick it between my thighs and rub it there. Don’t just feel them up.” An eye roll from her, but Katakuri licked his lips, his canines—and did as he was instructed, finding the fit tight but oh so worth it. He moved slowly, watching her thighs wiggle with each slow pump of his hips, and then he glanced up to her breasts, wobbling too. He grabbed one, hunching over her form, using her legs as leverage as he humped against her thighs. Smoothie couldn’t help but groan, her brother was giving her such enticing looks, he looked horrifyingly dominant right now—and she knew she was no longer in control. 

“You’ve got gorgeous thighs. You’ve killed so many with them...but here I am, fucking your delicate skin. Defiling it with my cock and sweat. Do you grant this to every man? Or just me?”

A hint of jealousy in his voice, as he pressed more and more forward. Smoothie shook her head. “Just you, Katakuri.” 

“Good. These thighs are mine and mine alone to grace with my precum...”

For emphasis, he smeared the head against them, member throbbing with lust. How could one woman have such supple skin? What lotion did she use? He could spend all day doing this to her, could probably cum from doing this. Coat her gorgeous flesh in the mark of a man.

Katakuri liked rubbing against her thighs. He really did. But the way she flushed and finally shut up turned him on, further, and he pulled back and slammed her legs wide by those thighs—tracing a hand down her body, over her heaving and convulsing stomach. Her breaths were hitched, anticipating, and he could only comply and give her what she needed, after all. Fingers dipped under the fabric near her crotch, grazing her pubic mound; the smooth shaven flesh even more enticing to him. And then he grazed her clitoris, and she mewled like a kitten. 

“Katakuri—please-“

“Please... _what?_ ” a cocky grin on his face as he discarded his scarf, followed by his jacket. He moved his fingers off of her pussy, instead moving to peel her boots off. He didn’t need kicked in the back of the head during this. 

“Please _fuck me_.” Shamelessly, she spat out the words, nearly drooling on herself in want and desire, thighs clamping together around his wrist when he finally moved back to touch her needy spot. She didn’t need to say more before he slammed a finger in her, earning more moans and cries, and thrashing of her body as a second intruded into her warm hole. 

“Stop playing around...” A breathless implore, as he positioned himself in front of her, pushing aside the fabric to line up his girthy cock. He didn’t care, he’d rip the material off of her if he had to. He was burning with desire he hadn’t felt in years, just for Smoothie—and it was sealed with his next thrust, getting a groan from him, and a scream from her. He was more collected on the outside than she was, but on the inside, he was ready to explode. It wasn’t everyday you got to lay your sister in public—

Katakuri started off slow, before picking up the pace. If she was a regular woman, this would’ve been nearly impossible. But she took it like a champ, throwing her head back, silvery white hair spilled around her as she implored him to go harder, deeper inside of her. Every thrust shook her frame, delicious breasts wiggling under their confines. Katakuri leaned down, nipping at one with his teeth, getting a moan from her, different from all the rest. 

“Do you like having your tits played with like that? Or is it just because it’s me?” Gurgled words and responses that made no sense from Smoothie. That wouldn’t do. With a frown, he yanked her legs back, ankles to the side of her head—moving her from the standard missionary position, to the glorious mating press. 

And with everything, did he press into her; balls clapping against her skin, a hand even reaching up to grab her by the hair and pulling her head to the side so he could have access to her nape. His teeth sunk in, earning an even louder scream than this position itself was garnering. Did his slut sister have experience in this? Did she let random men plow her? Judging by her almost naive response to pleasure, he doubted it. She was too closed for that. 

“Tell me how much you like it. Tell me how much you want your brothers cock inside of you—scream it out for the entire kingdom. Do it!” More teeth clamping on her neck, and Smoothie’s walls clenched around him. She was orgasming from his words, and Katakuri almost did too, but held himself together. 

“F-fuck, Katakuri! Shove it in as deep as you can! I’ve been so sex-starved—I need to be pounded again and again...don’t forget to cum inside!” Tears welled in her eyes, smearing the mascara she wore. When she cried, she looked even better. 

Oh, he would comply. He pushed her back further, pulling her up slightly, ass further up, and gave it to her as hard as he could muster. Hips snapping violently forward and back, Katakuri dealt blows to her jiggling asscheeks and thighs with the back and palm of his hands. Smoothie grunted, moaned, and whined. She was incapable of forming proper sentences at this point, reduced to a mess, orgasming again; this time, squirting from sheer impact of his girth repeatedly slamming her g-spot. The woman had wished this had happened sooner, ankles locking around his back.

“Don’t pull out...!” She warned at the realization his thrusts and grunts were getting more erratic and breathless, and the sounds alone pushed her to the edge again. Their lips met, his teeth dragging against her bottom lip. Normally, Smoothie would’ve been freaked out, but the pain intermingled with immense satisfaction made her love this experience even more. Their tongues fought, Katakuri diving deep past her petite lips, even threatening to enter her throat with his long tongue it felt like. Katakuri could’ve held back longer, but they had a meeting to attend. “Fuck...!” With one final, back-breaking slam, he blew his load inside of Smoothie; shooting it directly against her cervix and filling her to the brim, and not removing his cock, letting her ride out her orgasm too. Tentatively, he pulled away, but still held her legs up for her. Keeping all of his cum inside of her. 

Both panted heavily, out of breath, for several minutes, before Smoothie spoke up. 

“We should do this...’meeting’ again sometime.”


End file.
